I hate you, Urara!
by Lucky Kitten
Summary: Rin always hated Urara for her posh attitude. After Karen and Nozomi send them on a day trip, Rin suddenly realises her feelings for Urara were strong like glue. During an encounter with Kowaina, Rin finally expresses her feelings. How will this go down? Oneshot. R&R Please!


**My first attempt at a Yuri oneshot. I always thought how these two would be cute together. 'Tis a RinXUrara oneshot.**

* * *

Rin never always got along with Urara. Rin hated her happy attitude and her politeness. It made her furious. Urara never really spoke with Rin, she never really seemed to notice her to be honest. Rin always kept herself quiet whenever Urara was around.

Nozomi and Karen was sick of Rin's complaints about her and decided to set them two on a little trip together so they got to know eachother.

As the pair walked down the sidewalk, Urara was staring at the floor, watching every tile pass. Rin was fuming.

_"Wait until I get back. Those two will regret doing this to me!"_ Rin thought whilst her anger built up more.

"Rin-san."

Rin's thoughts crashed like they'd hit a brick wall. Rin looked down at Urara with a slight glare. "What?"

"Where would you like to go?" Urara asked with a slight warm smile.

_"God, I hate it when she does this."_

Rin sighed and stopped for a moment. Urara caught on and stopped infront of her. "Well, since we're stuck together today, I guess we could go see a movie or something."

"But Rin-san, Nozomi told us we were to-" Urara stopped, unable to finish her sentence.

"To what?" Rin asked desperately.

Urara shook her head and began to walk on. "It doesn't matter. Shall we go to the park?"

Rin sighed quickly and followed her in a lazy manner. "If you say so, kid."

The two began to head towards the park, which was near enough empty. They both walked down the cobbled path, Urara admiring the scenery whilst Rin continued to act ignorant towards her companion. She stared on ahead, thinking deeply.

_"Why do I have to be stuck with Miss Polite? Why can't it be Karen? Or Nozomi? Or maybe Komachi? They seem like a good pair, they always seem to get along."_

Rin's thoughts began to fade just as she spotted something rather odd in the distance ahead of the two teammates. Kowaina. Rin grabbed onto Urara's waist tightly and pulled her behind some bushes, along with herself aswell. Rin pulled Urara down onto the floor. Rin followed her and sat down beside her.

Urara looked at Rin and blushed a little, still feeling the Rin's grip around her waist. Rin didn't realize this, she was too interested in what Kowaina was doing. The grip tightened a little as if Rin was loving the moment. Rin swung her head around and saw her arms around Urara's waist tightly and removed them quickly, looking away.

Urara sat up slowly into a sitting position and stared at Rin in wonder.

Rin looked up at Urara with anger. Tears were in her eyes.

"I hate you, Urara," She cried out as she grabbed her comrade's hand tightly. "I hate you but-"

Rin stopped and just faced the floor, tears streaming down her face and onto the silky grass. The pair felt the shade of the tree that blocked the sunlight from their area.

"But, I can't help feeling drawn to you..."

Urara's eyes filled with tears. Urara shook her head, making her tear fly to the sides.

"I hate you too, Rin." Urara blurted out.

Urara sobbed loudly. Rin looked up at her, feeling guilt and anger within her. She grabbed onto Urara by her waist and pulled her closer, pulling her into a hug. Urara's fell onto Rin's lap. She gripped onto Rin's shirt and buried her face into her. She felt overwhelmed by Rin's scent.

Rin placed a hand on the girl's head and leant down. She kissed her hair gently, Urara indicating this and moving her up to Rin. Rin stared her in the honey golden eyes, seeing the tears flooding them. Rin grabbed her shirt harshly and pulled her up to her face.

Their lips collided passionately, tears falling down onto eachother's cheeks. Rin broke away from Urara and hugged her once more.

"But, I love you... Rin-san." Urara whispered into her ear.

Rin felt shivers going down her spine from the whisper. "I-I love you too, Urara-san." They kissed once more and smiled to eachother.

"Let's go destroy Kowaina." Rin chuckled as she brought up her CureMo.

"Yes. Let's go kick butt." Urara said with an attitude like Rin's as she pulled out her CureMo.

The pair transformed together and battled the Kowaina who had possessed a tree but was easily defeated by the couple.

* * *

**What do you think? R&R! :D**


End file.
